implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Implausable Alternate History Wiki:About
This page is used to tell visitors all about . Welcome Folks! 'The concept!' See Also:The Implausible Alternate History Wiki:Alternate History This wiki is an Alternate History wiki, but it's supposed to be a more enjoyable Alternate History wiki. Many people claim that if it didn’t happen, it couldn’t happen, or that if it had certain pros and cons they would always stay that way for a person, peoples, or nations entire history, even if certain developments change the entire time frame forever, that no matter what, they are stuck with those problems for eternity. Things would always change, even slightly, someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Different outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Things could be divergent if something minor changed with a unlucky accident killing Sir Winston Churchill as a child and/or Adolf Hitler unexpectedly dying in a battle on the fields of Flanders. People think that if you lost, you were born to lose, even if one inch forward could have made you win. Well, things not always like that, and I don’t think they always have. Yes, some people have been destined to lose a fight, like Japan against the nuke, they were gonna lose no matter what after the US got the atomic bomb,'' but if one of those scientists had been absent one or two days'', America might never have had the bomb in time, and been forced to sign a conditional peace treaty with Japan. But my main focus right now isn’t about Japan in WW2, or Japan at all, its about alternate history itself, that's what alternate history means, it may not have happened, but it could have. 'The hope!' I hope this wiki will grow to be better and happier than its predecessor, Alternate History Wiki. It had started out fine, but was marred by too many power hungry lieutenants and leaders that could and have banned someone just because they were being a bit the implausible, breaking political taboos in the former Yugoslavia, or leading a lesser countries like Peru and Egypt to victory in a map game against the odds. Some people actually had more than one account, just because they forgot there password or one had ‘frozen up’ one day and they wanted to still participate. When they created another one and got instantly banned for sockpuppetting when they weren't doing it on purpose and had given the old one up as 'lost'. This wiki is meant to be the new Alternate History Wiki, and we hope that you will help us make a success. This is a movement to make Alternate History more enjoyable for newcomers to the art of writing timelines, making maps, flags, Coat of Arms, map games and other things necessary to Alternate History. We hope that other Alternate Historians can come here and help make it a biiger and better place. 'That is to say-' 100% reality can be fun, but as long it sounds believable, then reality can get frayed at the edges, but not to ridiculous, on this wiki. No robot space ninjas, E.T.s, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! The alternate history classifications we welcome here are-''' *Type II: Hard/Soft Alternate History *Type III: Soft Alternate History For more clasification detail see here '''Map games *'See the The Map Game Wiki.' map games are fun pages that you can enjoy with friends! but you'll have to do lots of research and purge pages. See if you can take over the entire world or end poverty in Africa? 'Motto'- Motto: Iš Neviltis vienybė (in Lithuanian), "A unity from despair". Welcome to alternative history fans! Welcome to alternative history fans who wish to join our wiki for any reason are welcomed here. We only made this wiki to enjoy sharing our ideas, not to be oppressed by a few bad Admins. Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing, which it is not, we have to live with it. *Please do not come into this wiki just to cause trouble with another wiki. While this wiki is for everyone, one thing we ask is to play nice with other users here and not to annoy other wikis' users. Also see- *The Rules of the Wiki *Map Game rules *Flags and logos Page *Blank maps page *‘Implausible’ Alternate History Wiki Privacy Policy *The template tags page *Copyright laws P.S. *''P.S.- '[[w:Creative|'Why not later visit the Wikia Creative Hub and set your imagination free with your own Wiki to!]].''